Backfire
by jackwabbit
Summary: Dexter's Laboratory/Godzilla crossover. No, really. Gen with some family, humor, and angst. A bit sad. Season: Any. Spoilers: None. Summary: One of Dexter's experiments backfires. Again. But this is a big one. A very big one.


**Backfire**  
Rated: PG  
Category: Gen with some family, humor, and angst. A bit sad, really.  
Season: Any.  
Spoilers: None.  
Summary: One of Dexter's experiments backfires. Again. But this is a big one. A very big one.  
Disclaimer: Dexter belongs only to himself, of course, and Dee Dee? Well, who knows about Dee Dee?  
Note: Made from The Terrible Crossover Fanfiction Idea Generator prompt of a Dexter's Laboratory and Godzilla crossover featuring a love triangle. Also, it's been years since I've seen Dexter's Laboratory, so be gentle with any inconsistencies, but this begged to be written. The prompt was too good.

xxx

Dexter had created him. A combination of lizard DNA, cat fur, and his mutagenerator had produced more than he could have ever hoped.

He was perfect. Dexter's plan to keep Dee Dee out of his lab once and for all was going swimmingly.

This time it would work. It had to work.

Dexter rubbed his hands together in glee, laughing maniacally as he remembered yesterday's debacle with his sister, who had ruined yet another of his experiments.

"You only need to get a little bigger. Then we'll see whose ruining whom!"

Dexter tucked his baby back in his crate and went to school.

Little did he know that it would only be three days until his plan came crashing down around him.

Again.

Three days later, he returned from school to find his bookcase ajar. He sighed. He knew what that meant.

"DEE DEE!" he shouted, barging into his lab, fully expecting to find it destroyed.

But it was pristine. Everything was where it should be. Puzzled, Dexter began to explore the peripheral areas of the lab. As he rounded a corner by the storage area, he froze. He could hear her. Her high-pitched babbles grated on him and he snarled.

Once he was close enough to the noise, he jumped out at her, yelling once again.

"DEE DEE!"

As he spoke, he pointed a finger at her, and a second later, he froze that way, unable to go on.

He'd expected to find her playing house with Monkey or having a tea party with her imaginary friend again, but nothing could have prepared him for this.

His creation, his pride and joy, was dressed in a tuxedo and sitting down to dinner. At a table.

This wasn't right! No rampaging lizard-god should have table manners!

"ARGH! DEE DEE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Dee Dee smiled sweetly at him. "The baby dragon just wanted to play, Dexter."

"He's not a dragon! He's a… well, he's sort of a dragon, I suppose, but that isn't the point! He's mine! And you're supposed to be afraid of him!"

"Oh, who could be afraid of such a cutesy-wutesy little dragon?"

Dee Dee scratched under the lizard's chin and he actually leaned into the petting, seeming to enjoy it.

That was the last straw for Dexter.

"That's it! Get out! Now!"

Dee Dee jumped up. "Okay, Dexter. No problem. I'll just take my new friend and go."

Dee Dee scooped up the lizard and twirled away from Dexter.

Dexter chased after her.

Eventually, he caught her. She forgot to dodge his immobilizer ray by the door, and once she was frozen, Dexter calmly plucked his creation from her hands and smiled. He stroked the lizard under his chin the way he liked and then put him back in his crate (which would now have to be moved, of course).

That was a year ago.

The lizard, now the size of a large man (and still growing!) due to his advanced genetics, still lived in the lab, and Dexter and Dee Dee still fought over him constantly. They even fought over what to call him, Dee Dee insisting he was called "Grant," and Dexter calling him "Gloom". Personally, he called himself "G."

G loved both of his humans. He really did. But their bickering grew tiresome, and he was getting too big to stay cooped up in the lab forever. He was far smarter than they gave him credit for, too, and though he'd miss them both tremendously, he knew it was time for him to go.

Getting out wasn't a problem. With one swish of his giant tail, the wall came down.

As he slipped out the opening he'd made, excited chattering rose behind him.

He turned to see Monkey waving goodbye, and he nodded at the simian. Monkey nodded back. He'd be staying with Dexter and Dee Dee and continuing his secret double life – he'd take care of them. G could leave in good conscience.

Still, he lingered. He didn't want to go. But he had to, and he knew it. A moment later, he was gone.

Monkey sighed and wished he didn't understand.

That afternoon, when Dexter rushed into the lab after school, he found Dee Dee somehow already there. She was crying, and though Dexter was irritated with her as usual, he knew something was very wrong.

She was standing in a gaping hole in the wall and sniffling.

As he approached, she looked at him, then threw her arms around him and started wailing.

"He's gone!" she cried.

Dexter knew immediately who she was talking about. He'd been dreading this day for months.

He tried to comfort his sister, awkwardly patting her on the back while sniffling a little himself.

"There, there," he said. "We'll see him again."

"Do you really think so?" asked Dee Dee.

Dexter swallowed slowly and nodded.

Dee Dee seemed comforted by that and gradually stopped crying. Afterward, she miraculously went to her own room and played a quiet game by herself for the day, for which Dexter was exceedingly grateful.

Later that night, Dexter and Dee Dee's parents let them watch a movie. It was Dee Dee's turn to pick.

For once, Dexter didn't argue when she picked one of her overly-pink, overly-happy, and overly-sweet films, and he made a note to remove all of his classic monster movies from the shelf after his family went to bed. He didn't want Dee Dee watching them. Not right now, anyway. He couldn't deal with the fallout from the particular realization they might bring to her. Granted, Dexter thought she wouldn't understand even if she did see the movies, but he couldn't take the chance.

Because he'd told Dee Dee the truth.

He'd seen those movies hundreds of times, and he knew what was coming.

That night, Dexter started work on a serum to tranquilize giant lizards. He knew that when the day came, that might not be enough, but he had to try.

Oh, yes, they'd see G again.

Of that, he had no doubt.

And he'd be ready when they did.


End file.
